narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten Crowned Phoenix Sage Millennial Rejuvenation
The Ten Crowned Phoenix Sage Millennial Rejuvenation (十冠火鳥仙人千年再現, "Jūkanhidori Sennin Chitosesaigen", English TV; "Ten Kingdoms Fire Bird Rebirth of a Thousand Years", VIZ; "Phoenix King Regeneration") jutsu is a stupendous technique that is said to remove the barrier between space and time on one's flesh, using fire as a medium to reverse the occurrence of damage to rejuvenate the health of a person in a miraculous, unbelievable manner. It is mindbogglingly complicated, incorporating Fire Release, Yin-Yang Release, space-time ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu and the precision and accuracy of medical senjutsu to accomplish the impossible. 'Overview' Using chakra and natural energy stored in the circular-shaped ???, the user of this jutsu is instantly filled with fresh and invigorating energy, steam covering their entire body and subsequently disappearing. That senjutsu chakra that has been archived for years is immediately dispatched to every inch of the body, increasing one's stamina, strength, and speed, causing steam to rise from their flesh. Apparently one does not necessarily have to enter Sage Mode when this technique is initiated but are certainly able to. When damage is received or even anticipated, fire blooms and rushes to the area of effect, surrounding said area. This fire thus begins the restorative processes, reversing time on one's flesh and removing any detrimental happenings from existence. 'Healing Power' Immediately upon dispatching, the chakra is used to initiate indefatigable regenerative processes, reshaping, rebuilding and recreating cells, tissue, organs, bones and even the networks of the nervous system. When the healing begins, seals appear behind the area needed regeneration and after the regeneration is complete, the seals disappear. Because it makes use of senjutsu the speed at which the healing occurs is instantaneous and ultimately negates any damage received by an enemy attack, even dissolving poisons, toxins and venom. Wherever the healing occurs, steam rises until the regeneration is complete. Suzaku claims that it is impossible for him to die when using this technique. The real power of the technique comes into play along with the regenerative powers of senjutsu medical chakra. It is the seals that wrap around the body of the user—they are designed and commanded to control space and time on the user, reversing all damage received as though it never occurred. This component is the flagship power of the technique, causing the healing that takes place to be like nothing else ever seen in the shinobi world. This jutsu is not without its drawbacks, however. 'Drawbacks' When using senjutsu the body becomes fatigued, weakened and sometimes cannot go on. Depending on how much one has to heal, the user can become immobile after the technique deactivates. If one should run out of chakra stored within the seal they would immediately revert to a weakened, shriveled version of themselves, much more fragile than when the technique was present. Most strikingly, if one's chakra flow is considerably disrupted while the jutsu is active they risk the threat of turning to stone from the inside out—one might call this the curse of a sage. 'Also See' * 'Trivia' * Although inspired by the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique, this jutsu is unique in its own right and boasts powers that far surpass Tsunade's.